This proposal describes plans for expansion of clinical cancer educational activities at the University of California, San Diego, School of Medicine. Since the admission of the first Freshman class in 1968, the school has made excellent progress in developing its preclinical and clinical education programs. Currently the faculty is organizing an interdisciplinary Oncology Program, which has as its goal expansion of clinical, investigative and educational activities in the field of cancer medicine. A Cancer Education Committee has been appointed by the Dean of the School of Medicine, with representation from all of the clinical departments in the School of Medicine. This grant application describes six program goals which this committee wishes to implement: 1) organize interdisciplinary Organ Site committees composed of specialists who share a common interest in specific malignancies, 2) establish an Oncology Program Office with an Oncology reference file and library, staffed by an Administrative Assistant who will assist in the activities of the Organ Site committees, the Cancer Education Committee, the Tumor Registry, and other educational activities, 3) develop the educational program of the medical student concentration area in Oncology, 4) organize a postgraduate level course in Cancer Diagnosis and Therapy for students, house-staff, fellows and community physicians, 5) integrate the services and skills of an Oncology Nurse into the teaching program, and 6) develop additional student clinical research activities in the field of Oncology.